Tsuruko Faction
The Tsuruko Faction (鶴子 (ツルコ) 勢力, Tsuruko Seiryoku) formerly known as Team Daybreak (チーム・デイブレイク, Chīmu Deibureiku) is a "new group" which technically does not exist in any tangible form; neither classified as a guild nor a branch of the Magic Council; instead, it is a conglomerate alliance of separatist groups created amidst the chaos of the Zodiac Wars and Nega Crisis, to end the escalating tension between mankind and Hellions; and later on, to stop Devius from ruling the world. While the group then focuses their efforts on cleaning Aether up after the end of the Old World, a few members, including Tsuruko herself, return to Earth Land to prevent the Ragnarok Catalyst thirty years later. The faction is feared by certain individuals, since it destroys the actual balance of power between numerous worlds and organizations; the group violates the regular rules existent in current organizations since it's composed of supernatural beings, Soul Armour Knights, magicians and regular people who were allied with Tsuruko, contrary to most organizations that use only mages, only supernatural beings or only people unrelated to either side in their operations. While it has no official name, numerous characters refer to it as the "Tsuruko Faction" because, well, that's basically what it is. One could also call it "A bunch of stupid teenagers and some mads old people" and that'd also be what it basically is. Formation, Beliefs, and Members The Tsuruko Faction is an "evolution" of the Team Daybreak of La Pucelle Academy, which originally consisted of Gary Straights, Kaguya Kobayashi, Rosa Dimaggio, Aeris Lugonis/Excellen Kilekion, and of course, Tsuruko herself, with Giselle Mercury attempting to supervise them. Over time, the "team" grew and grew, as Tsuruko gained more and more allies, such as the Rune Knight known as Deen Lhant and the Sengoku-era samurai Zanma Zaitsuhara, and by the time of the Zodiac Wars' peak, it couldn't really be considered a "school team" anymore, but rather an alliance of numerous individuals seeking the same goals as Tsuruko. Excluding the majority of Team Daybreak, Tsuruko meets her allies unexpectedly, and they help each other in many situations. Their connection with Tsuruko were formed due to many reasons such as strong personal feelings, they have respected and befriended her, their lives were saved by her, they were encouraged by her despite they were not human, and changed their ways of living after being defeated by her. In other cases, her allies had drawn some very important members in, as seen in the case of Deen Lhant recruiting Kirika Hotsuin unofficially. The ideology of the Tsuruko Faction is best exemplified by the leader's inspiration—Alphonse Sejren. Alphonse was somebody who didn't believe in any racial or class superiority, but rather advocated for peaceful coexistence between everyone, noting that there was no reason to fight as they were all the same deep down; while being well aware of the radical and increasingly genocidal ambitions of certain people. He was wise and wished for nothing more than the wars to end and peace be restored, thus he symbolized the third voice in conflict; peace and understanding. Despite being long-gone by the time of Daybreak, Alphonse's teachings and beliefs were inherited by his daughter, who formed her own faction to carry on his will. Alexis pointed out that the most troublesome thing about the group was that they took radical actions in order to solve problems and thus couldn't be ignored, Alexis also pointed out that every member allies themselves to the group out of their own volition, beliefs and conviction, and thus they would never betray Tsuruko, can't be bribed out of the group and would not switch sides regardless of the consequences. She references on how the faction will survive even if Tsuruko dies, as the bonds between the various members can't be dissolved. Members The individuals below are not 'members' but rather people who were connected with Tsuruko. Most of these people used to lead difficult lives or have problems that they could not handle, and some of these people have been previously antagonistic towards Tsuruko, such as Kaguya Kobayashi, who attempted to torment her during the faction's time as Team Daybreak. However, Tsuruko assisted them even if they refused her help, because of her, their lives were changed and they had become trustworthy allies which helped Tsuruko in battle or other situations. They are also grateful to Tsuruko and believed in her strength. One of the evidences is confirmed, like Deen, who once warns Alexis that if she wants to use Tsuruko for her unknown but selfish plans, Tsuruko would destroy her. Their relationships with each other in the story are normal (sometimes in a comedic way) when it is peaceful. But when a crisis occurs, they seriously helped each other so they can return to those peaceful days. The membership is split into four; the original "founders", Team Daybreak, the Allies of Justice, which is Tsuruko's old group, the Paranormal Investigation Unit, which is Deen's Rune Knight division whom defected from the Magic Council, and several other unaffiliated individuals. Team Daybreak Allies of Justice Paranormal Investigation Unit Other Trivia *The Tsuruko Faction is the strongest "group" in the entire Sun Trilogy. *Interestingly, each member has shown a unique power and a transformation. *Although it is referred to as the "Tsuruko Faction", Excellen is normally in charge of handing out orders and strategy, whereas Tsuruko is the faction's symbol. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Daybreak characters